


6; night out

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, its kinda trashy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: quick bathroom shag lads





	6; night out

**Author's Note:**

> @SideSmallDick on wattpad asked for bottom alex and what kinda git would i be to deny such a wonderful concept?
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad version for those that prefer it: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/164443745-prompts-list-memeulous-imallexx
> 
> my tumblr: https://presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com/

After several days of saying they would, both George and Alex had found the time to finally celebrate their own separate subscriber milestones. It had taken some time to organise around other things that occupied their attention but eventually, with their night cleared and videos scheduled to upload the following day, they'd managed to rope James and Will into joining them for a night out. George had gotten Josh and Nina to tag along too after not seeing either of them for far too long.

Apparently Will had found a new place they could try out, saying that they play ‘ _class 80s ‘n 90s shite all the time_ ’ and endlessly talked about some bloke that bought him drinks because he liked Will’s shoes. It was easy for all of them to agree to go to that particular place, even if it was only to make Will stop talking about how his shoes weren’t as shit as George had once jokingly said they were. 

While it wasn’t as busy as they were all expecting, there was still a sizeable number of people taking up all corners within the club. They’d achieved in snatching up a free table while it was still empty and Will had already gone to get some shots along with George to help carry them and whatever other drinks they wanted.

“So, how's it feeling to be a _real_ internet sensation, Alex?” James said; he was referencing Alex’s recent achievement of 650,000 subscribers. “Though that’s _nothing_ compared to my whopping 200k.” He tacked onto the end with a joking smile.

“Woah, of course, didn’t mean to step into your spotlight, Mister Marriott.” Alex raised his arms and edged away slightly in a mock-apologetic manner. “No, no, but it feels really good to know that literally all those people are watching and subscribing for _me_ , y’know?” His hands had wandered to one of the napkins on the table and had begun folding two of the corners of it. He always did get a bit sheepish when it came to explaining things like that.

“Yeah, just wait ‘til Kanye is following you on Twitter, mate.” Josh remarked with a fake laugh as Will and George returned back to the table with a circular tray of shots and glass bottles.

George began handing a shot to everybody around the table, and Will put the several bottles in the middle, all of them being a different type of cider. “I can’t believe you’re still going on about Kanye following you, Josh.” George sighed as he sat in the outer seat beside Alex. “You know he followed loads of other people and not just you, right?”

“Yeah but uh, I don’t see him anywhere in _your_ followers list.” Josh scoffed and instantly downed his shot.

“T’ YouTube fame!” Will cheered and held up his shot and downed it too, everybody else repeating the phrase and following suit. Under the table, George’s hand had found Alex’s and grasped it with a soft squeeze.

From then onwards, it doesn’t take long for all of them to at least get tipsy, though Josh and Will had gone on the path of getting trashed with more shots to see who could do the most between them. In the end, it didn’t really seem like either of them had won when they both let the others take the remaining shots.

James had convinced Alex, who was more than tipsy enough to make a fool of himself, to do a Fortnite dance – one he’d never even known about, to add to the pain – by himself among the other mingling people on the open floor. George had to hand it to him that he did do pretty good until Africa by Toto began playing on the speakers and he’s stopped to subsequently begin belting the lyrics of the chorus when George joined him.

They were singing the parts they knew and making noises of the parts they didn’t, practically hanging off each other when Alex began stumbling off-balance slightly. It wasn’t until Take On Me played that George had started singing popular Minecraft parodies of the song, causing Alex to collapse into a mess of giggles and tears on his shoulder.

“Seriously, you gotta stop singing like that before I throw up or somethin’.” Alex said breathlessly, trying to calm himself before another few giggles escaped him.

“C’mon, you can’t expect me _not_ to sing such a masterpiece when that comes on, Al.” George grinned. He was leaning closer to the other’s ear, so he could be heard over the music and shouting of several people also singing along with the song. An arm was comfortably holding Alex’s waist, and the other lifted to flick a finger at the tip of his pink cap. “Unless you’re tellin’ me that the classic hit Mine Diamonds isn’t the sexiest song alive, then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Despite their minor height difference, the shorter of the two had intimated a weird swaying motion. It made Alex feel a bit dizzy, but he kept the pace and placed his hands on George’s shoulder to somehow steady himself. It looked a bit out of place with everybody else dancing not even remotely similar to the two. They were probably close enough to the edge of the open floor that it just kind of looked like a weird embrace between the two, at least.

“It’s probably the least sexy song out there, George.” Alex rolled his eyes in a way that was intended to be sarcastic, but instead just seemed like he was looking elsewhere. 

“Yeah, yeah.” George brushed off the comment. “You just wait ‘til later when I’m ‘bout to fuck you and I play that song just to prove you wrong.” He snorted.

Alex instantly developed a deep blush, spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “You can’t just say that, George…” He mumbled, his words trailing off quieter towards the end. His eyes subconsciously darted their friends still at the table; James seemed to be attempting to show Will and Nina how to do a specific shape with their napkin, while Josh kept grabbing at Nina’s to try and supposedly help her. Though none of them seemed currently interested in the two, it still felt like they were as soon as Alex turned to look back at George.

George laughed softly, and it tickled his cheek from the close proximity. “You’re my boyfriend, Al. I think they know that we shag ‘nd stuff already.” 

Alex groaned and buried his face in George’s temple, making his cap tip upwards on his head. “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean that y’ can just say stuff like that in public.” 

“Why? It get you all riled up?” The other teases. Alex felt his already warm face heat even further. “Oh, it does!” George cackles and kisses Alex on his heated cheek when he groans again.

“Shut it. I didn’t expect you t’ say it, that’s all!” Alex tried to defend himself. While it was true he hadn’t expected George to come out with something like that, he has been known to _appreciate_ some light, blunt explicit talk now and then.

“Well, since you’re so interested in hearin’ me _talk_ about fucking you, how about we go find the bathroom and,” He paused to gently grab one of Alex’s hands from his shoulder, sliding it into one of his front pockets. ”Maybe we can make good on all that talk, yeah?” 

Alex dug his fingers a little deeper into George’s pocket, causing a light crinkling of a packet to be heard. “You didn’t seriously plan this, did you?” He asked. His voice had involuntarily gone a bit pitched and breathy, and he knew George had noticed too. 

“There’s no way I could’ve planned this, but it never hurts to be prepared, babe.” George presses another kiss to his face, this time much closer to the corner of his mouth. “But we are celebrating a milestone; you always get a bit raunchy after we do.” 

“Do I?” Alex questions with a frown. The other man nods and Alex tries to make a mental reminder to ask about it later. “I’m not...opposed to finding the bathroom, if you’re offering. But please never use the word ‘raunchy’ again.”

George laughs and takes his hand, leading him through small groups of people in the general direction of what Alex hopes is the bathroom. “No promises on that, babe.”

Alex doesn’t think he’s ever done this sort of thing with George before. The whole ‘shagging in a public bathroom when they’re both a bit drunk’ thing. It’s never really crossed his mind before, and he’s not too sure if it’s also crossed George’s before. Either he was just trying to be well prepared or he was definitely planning on sneaking off _somewhere_ with Alex that evening.

But despite never thinking of such a thing before, Alex is more into the idea than he originally thought he would be.

It’s how he finds himself in the furthest stall of the men’s bathroom. George has got him pressed against the stall wall – which is clean, like the rest of the bathroom, thank god – and two lube-slicked fingers inside him from the packet in his pocket, George’s tongue in his mouth before he starts biting at Alex’s bottom lip.

He’s whining long and loud, and he’s almost afraid somebody is going to walk in, let alone one of their friends. But it doesn’t stop him from progressing from lengthy whines to breathy gasps when George slips a third finger inside him; he’s doing something like curling his fingers or thrusting them harshly at the end of Alex’s gasps or it’s something he can’t quite pinpoint but whatever it is, it’s not quite enough for him to get full satisfaction.

“George,” Alex cries. His hand is wiping over his face constantly, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, and he’s writhing against the other in a maddening way that pushes right up against his cock. “George, please, it’s not enough.”

George can’t deny him the plea, but he doesn’t think anybody could when Alex is desperately getting his hand into George’s jeans to pull out his cock and kissing him deeply like he’s a man deprived of oxygen.

“Yeah,” George nods and let’s Alex stroke him a couple of times. “Yeah, okay. Just lemme–“ He digs in his pocket to get the condom packet and another one of lube. It’s quick, eager work they make of rolling on the condom and spreading the lube before George urges Alex back against the wall and he happily complies.

George pushes in at a semi-slow pace, and it feels hurried yet all too slow at the same time. A leg is raised onto George’s waist, then the other and suddenly they’re at a different angle entirely with Alex propped up against the wall and clinging to George urgently. It only surprises Alex for a mere moment how the shorter man can hold the position despite never showing many feats of strength, before it’s hard to concentrate on anything except the first steady thrust of George’s cock pushing into him.

“Oh fuck,” Alex cries and digs his fingers into the other’s shoulder, probably hard enough to bruise. Another thrust emits a deep, guttural moan within his chest until he opens his mouth with a gasp and letting the prolonged noise slip. 

“George, _George_ , I can’t keep quiet, y’ feel so good, I–“ He’s cut off by two fingers slipping into his mouth and he’s quick to adjust to them. George is keeping a forceful series of thrusts as his rhythm now, a muffled pant escaping his lips every now and then. 

Each slide of his cock makes the younger man make a strangled noise around the fingers in his mouth. They probe and curl into his tongue until Alex bites down lightly on them, a groan escaping George. He pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his mouth; every gasp or whine Alex makes is swallowed up and muffled in an attempt to keep whatever could be heard outside the bathroom a little less loud.

There’s a thrill running under his skin whenever George presses into him deep enough and a multitude of sparks in his veins from every pull out, only for George to suppress a groan and drive his cock back into Alex to repeat the sensation. A hand reaches for Alex’s own cock and setting an equally thrilling pace of strokes, making a gasp escape him as he pulls back from George.

Eyelids flutter, and it’s soon difficult to even keep his eyes open; it all feels too much and like he’s _burning_ under his clothes and his cap is slowly slipping off while he’s being fucked into the wall and there’s a familiar tense feeling in his abdomen like he could come any moment now and–

The bathroom door opens, and they freeze at the sudden unexpected intrusion. There’s no movement from either of them for a few moments until George starts up his thrusts again and kisses Alex again to cover any sounds the younger man might accidentally make. It’s all fine except it’s probably pretty obvious they’re shagging in the bathroom stall to the outsider that stumbled in. 

The realisation of the situation makes Alex wish to be back home, in the safety of the flat where he can have George all to himself and not have to hold any noises back. Where George can simply fuck him into the mattress and, despite the adrenaline he feels from it being so public, not have to deal with strangers pissing about thirty feet away.

“Love you,” George gasps against his lips. If it wasn’t obvious to the person outside the stall that they were in there, then it must be now. “Love you so fuckin’ much, you wouldn’t believe how good you look right now.” He moves to kiss Alex’s throat, biting down in an attempt to muffle an abrupt groan. George’s rhythm is all thrown off and it’s obvious he’s going to come soon too, the hand messily stroking his cock stumbling every few seconds. 

“Gonna come, George,” Alex whispers up at the ceiling. He lets the other have free-roam of his neck and a wandering hand settles to pull on George’s hair while he sucks a bruise onto Alex’s skin.

The bathroom door closes with an echoing squeak, and it’s not long after it that Alex tenses, broken gasps leaving his lips as he messily cums over George’s fist, the other man following and shakily thrusting deep into Alex.

George leans up to kiss Alex after with the guidance of the hand in his hair and its sloppier than they would have liked, panting as they try to recover lost breath and steady their trembling muscles. “Love you too,” Alex mumbles against his lips. “Congrats on 2.5 mil.” George laughs and it’s probably Alex’s favourite sound he’s ever heard.

By the time they clean up what mess there is and attempt to fix one another’s appearance, Alex is pretty sure everybody closest to the bathrooms knows exactly what they did. Nobody’s looking at them, but it’s a lingering feeling that he could honestly care less about right now. 

When they find their table again, there’s a few more glasses than before and also half a basket of fries that weren’t there before. Alongside James looking a lot more drunker than either of them remember, Josh muttering – too quietly for anybody to actually hear – about something on his phone to Nina and Will.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, George, mate,” Will remarks with a slight slur to his accent. “You look like you’ve been shagged to hell ‘n back.” That earns him a light laugh from everybody at the table and a smirk from George.

“Yeah, something like that.” The short man replies and Alex snorts and hides a grin behind his hand. Under the table, his other hand is interlaced with George’s.


End file.
